Scintillate
by Rolivianna
Summary: Scin·til·late Verb "to emit light, or to sparkle." Rolivia. R&R.


_**Scin·til·late**_

 _ **Verb**_

 _ **to emit light, or to sparkle.**_

As bad as it sounds, Amanda Rollins has a difficult time paying attention to what Sergeant Benson is saying. She _looks_ like she's paying attention.. Maybe. Close attention even, but really, she's in complete awe of the seasoned officer.

"... And I think that if more people.."

The words flow through her brain, in one ear, out the other, and she's mesmerized. The soothing sound of the older woman's voice, coupled with the fact that she's absolutely, stunningly, insanely gorgeous makes it almost impossible for Amanda to really concentrate on the lecture at hand. She even has an assignment due on this particular topic and it's crucial that she writes everything she can down, but try as she might, she can't seem to tear her eyes away from the pink, plump lips moving rhythmically just four rows in front of her.

She's in trouble.

She clears her throat and looks down at her notebook, keen on at least picking up the last of the seminar speech, but as soon as she touches her pen to the blank notebook paper, she hears those dreadful words.

"...-And thank you all so much for listening. If you have any questions, I'll be around to answer them at the very end.."

Screwed isn't a strong enough word for what the blonde is at the moment.

She lets out an exhausted sigh and stays seated as others stand up, making their way to the the next room where another speaker is most likely preparing their own lecture.

"Excuse me?" She hears, and her eyes shoot up, darting around the room and seeing that it's completely empty, except for one person. Sergeant Benson.

"Oh, uh.. Sorry, I was just-"

"No, it's okay. Did you have a question? I saw that you looked a little confused earlier while I was up there.." She smiled softly, head tilting to the side.

"I'm really embarrassed to admit this but I kind of… zoned out.." She shakes her head, "God that sounds so rude.. Today's just been an off day for me. I'm supposed to do a report on this topic for an assignment and I was going to take notes from your seminar to use as a reference point and I just.." She sighs and shakes her head. "I think I just got a little distracted.." She shrugs sheepishly, eyes casting down towards the floor.

"It happens.. So you have an assignment due? On violence against women?" Sergeant Benson asks curiously, brows furrowing. She's obviously in no rush.

"Yeah, for my Psychology class. I'm supposed to pick a topic, write about it and the statistics behind it, then write about the psychological damage it can cause on a human, or woman, in my case. I found your seminar online and I brought a notebook and everything and I-"

The older woman smiles softly and holds up a hand, and Amanda's eyes are immediately drawn to it. There's obvious signs of years of work etched into it, but it also looks incredibly soft and smooth, and all she wants to do in this moment is reach out and grasp it in her own shaky hand.

"Hey, no worries. Would you like to join me for lunch and I can maybe help you out a little bit?" Sergeant Benson's voice snaps her out of her momentary daze and her eyes widen. Did she hear that right?

"Uh.. Really?" She asks, slightly perplexed at the offer.

"Sure, I don't need to be back at my station until later today and I'm pretty hungry, so why don't you just join me and you can pick my brain a little." She winks, motioning with her head for the younger woman to follow her.

Amanda doesn't know what to say, and denying would be unwise, so she smiles shyly and follows the beautiful Sergeant.

….

"That really _happened?"_ Amanda asks incredulously, leaning over her half eaten broccoli and cheddar bread bowl. "No way."

"It sure did. I don't remember much of it but my partner at the time told me that I was pretty out of it." Olivia smiles shyly and sips her coffee, a glint in her chocolate colored eyes. "First and only time I lift the lid off a pot in a suspect's home."

"We live and we learn," the blonde jokes, leaning back in the booth. Her notebook has nearly five pages, front and back, of notes and statistics, and she's decided to just enjoy what little time she has left with Olivia Benson. "I can't thank you enough, Sergeant.. This assignment has been stressing me out and you've been such a great help to me. I owe you big time."

The older woman shakes her head, "You don't owe me a thing.. Except maybe another lunch date after you find out what you made on your report." She smiles flirtatiously. Amanda barely notices the look and slight lilt in the other woman's features and words, almost misses it actually, but she doesn't and suddenly, her mouth is dry and she's run out of words. Lunch _date._

"Are you okay?" Olivia asks, brows furrowing in confusion.

"Um, yeah.. Yeah, sorry. I'd love to have lunch again…" She bites her lip, eyes dipping to her lap. "I'm not sure when I'll get my grade back though. My professor is kind of unpredictable when it comes to that." She laughs, scratching a brow shyly.

"Well then how about this.." Olivia starts, reaching over to grab the younger woman's notebook and pen, and she turns to the next empty page. She writes something down and hands it back. "You give me a call when you want to grab lunch again. Or you know.. Just talk. About your assignment or anything, really.." She smiles, and it takes everything in Amanda not to melt at the look she's receiving from the brunette.

"O-Okay.." The blonde finally chokes out, and she's silent as the older woman tosses a twenty onto the table, bids her goodbye and makes her way out of the small diner.

It briefly crosses her mind that she'd just been flirting with an NYPD Sergeant, but from what she could tell throughout the whole meal, that Sergeant had been flirting back just as much, if not a little bit more. Although it had all been subtle, nothing _too_ over the top, it was evident and Amanda has to admit to herself that she's shocked. Someone as wise and mature and _beautiful_ as Olivia Benson doesn't just flirt shamelessly with the blonde.

And then she thinks about maybe, just maybe, it was only Olivia being polite and kind, and Amanda had been reading too deeply into their time together.

She shakes her head and looks down at the open notebook, and she nearly chokes on air. It's the older woman's number along with a small note underneath.

 _Hope to see you sooner rather than later.. -Olivia_

It's never crossed her mind, the thought of being with a woman, or even just having feelings (or in this case, stirrings) for one, but it's crossing her mind now, over and over and over. She wonders exactly how old the Sergeant is, realizing that the woman's most likely got more than a few years on her, but that's not an issue for her. It may be for Olivia, but she won't know unless the woman voices it.

And wishful and hopeful thinking tells her that maybe the beautiful Sergeant won't mind it either.

….

Nearly two weeks later, Amanda finds herself still without her final grade, and no excuse to text Olivia. The paper with the other woman's phone number carefully placed under a coffee cup shaped magnet on her refrigerator gnaws at her every time she sees it, and even though Amanda's actually programmed Olivia's number into her phone, she can't help but keep the folded piece of paper out of harm's way.

She's spread out on her couch now, phone placed on her stomach as she stares across the room, into the dimly lit kitchen, at that taunting note. There's an internal war that seems to be raging stronger tonight more than before, and her fingers are itching to type out a clever or charming message to the smoldering brunette.

She lets out an irritated sigh and pushes her phone off of her stomach and onto the carpeted floor, hoping that it would maybe land far enough to render her too lazy to get up and retrieve it, but instead, it flops to the floor next to her head, face up, and the screen lights up from the sensor being ticked.

 _Perfect._

Eventually, her nerves win out and she grabs the device, sitting up quickly, simultaneously unlocking it. She feels slightly dizzy at the fast movements, but her head clears as she taps at her screen until she reaches her desired point.

 _ **New message: Olivia Benson**_

 _ **Hi sergeant,|**_

No. That may come off as too much.

 _ **Hey, Olivia,|**_

Too casual. They just met.

 _ **No word on my grade yet, in case you were wondering. I wish I had been joking about my professor.**_

Better.

Before she can talk herself out of it, she hits send, seeing the "delivered" label underneath it. She sees the time sent and gasps. 11:37 PM. It's way too late to strike up a conversation, and any expectation of a reply goes down the drain. Why in the hell hadn't she checked the time before texting? She-

Her phone chimes, the little whooshing sound indicating that there was a reply tearing her from her state of panic.

 _ **And here I thought you'd forgotten about me.**_

She bites her lip and leans back into the soft cushion of her sofa, feet curling up underneath her, and she quickly types out a response.

 _ **Impossible. Why are you up so late, sergeant?**_

She doesn't give herself time to think about whether or not it's appropriate to bring in titles, figuring that the woman gets called that a lot and isn't as affected by it as the blonde thinks. She stares at the screen, and her heart jumps when she sees the bubble and three dots. Another message pops up and she smiles.

 _ **Long case, long day.. gonna be an even longer night. Hearing from you sure brightened my mood though.**_

The message is followed by a single smiley face emoji, and Amanda's heart flutters.

Desired effect on the Sergeant: Achieved.

they go back and forth then, talking about their days, flirtatious words being exchanged for a few minutes before Olivia has to cut the chat short.

 _ **Break in the case.. Gotta run. How about you meet me at that diner for lunch tomorrow? Around 12:30?**_

Amanda is quick to reply, agreeing and bidding the older woman good luck and farewell.

She tosses her phone to the other side of the couch and sinks down further into the plush pillows. She feels warm and tingly all over, and it's no doubt all because of Olivia Benson.

….

The blonde taps her fingers against the table as she waits patiently, albeit, eagerly for Olivia to show up. She'd ordered herself a coffee when she arrived, telling the waitress to bring a second cup when her friend arrives, and has been sitting in the same spot as last time for about ten minutes.

She looks down at her phone, seeing that it's nearing 12:40 when she hears the chime of the front door. Her eyes snap up and she sees the tall brunette, honey brown eyes searching the small diner. Their eyes lock and immediately the older woman smiles warmly, walking briskly over to Amanda.

"Sorry I'm late, one of my detectives…" she pauses and lets out a short chuckle, shaking her head as she removes her jacket and blazer, "Actually it's not important. I'm here now." There's a slight edge to her tone, And the blonde suddenly feels a wave of guilt.

"Hey, if you're not supposed to be here, it's okay, we can reschedule.."

Olivia's eyes soften and she hums, "I'm the boss, I can do what I want. And what I want is to sit here have lunch with you." She says sweetly, and in moments, she's gone from out of breath and irritated to content and relaxed.

Amanda blushes and looks off to the side, unable to keep eye contact with the seemingly naturally fiery gaze of her companion. She sees the waitress making her way over with a steaming cup of coffee and two menus, and she smiles.

"I told them to bring you coffee as soon as you got here.." She explains as the young server sets Olivia's mug down in front of her.

Immediately, Olivia lifts the untouched, hot coffee to her lips and sips the bitter liquid, eyes closing briefly before she hums in delight. "Thank you… This is the only coffee in New York that I can drink black." She chuckles, lips curving into a wan smile as she sips some more.

"N-no problem." Amanda pushes out, completely enraptured in the sight before her. "You hungry?" She asks, diverting her gaze to the menu.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Olivia rasps, causing the younger woman to tear her eyes away from her menu. The tone of the brunette's voice had a certain lilt to it, and Amanda may have just been hearing things, but she could have sworn that lilt was more seductive than not.

She decides to let it slide and instead agrees. "Same here. My morning classes today usually make it hard to grab breakfast before or in between." She explains as she scans the list of meals.

"I've learned to eat when you can because there's never set times for meals." Olivia huffs, "I mostly live off of vending machine snacks, vendor hotdogs from the guy on the floor above my squad room and coffee."

"Sounds rough," Amanda frowns, setting her menu down and resting a cheek against her open palm. "I couldn't do that for… how long?"

"I've worked SVU for 17 years."

"Wow.. I like the dedication. And before that?"

"Beat cop for four. And I've been commanding officer for almost five years now." She answers proudly, and Amanda can't help but find the other woman's smile contagious.

Twenty-one years as a cop. Amanda was a child when Olivia had entered the force, and that little piece of information is slightly intimidating.

Olivia chuckles and takes a healthy sip from her coffee, "I can see you doing the math in your head… I'm forty-four."

Amanda's throat goes dry. Somehow she feels her attraction to Olivia deepen.

"I'm twenty-six." Amanda replies shyly, a small smile on her pink lips. "I've got two and a half more years of graduate school before I finish with a PhD in Psychology." She returns, equally as proud. She's always had strong, high ambitions, and the fact that Olivia does too draws her in just _that much more._

"Wow, smart girl.." Olivia smirks, and before Amanda can reply, the waitress returns with refills and ready to take orders.

After they order their food and the young woman leaves with both menus, Olivia leans forward, brown eyes shining, "I was meaning to tell you.. I really like that color on you.." Her gaze is fixed on the younger woman's shirt.

Amanda's wearing a wine red knit sweater with a low, yet classy V-neckline, and she blushes, the color of her cheeks nearly matching her shirt. "Thank you. This is my favorite sweater." She's run out of clever retorts, and she mentally face-palms herself for not being smoother with her reply.

But if Olivia noticed the awkwardness, she didn't let on or even react, instead winking and sipping her fresh coffee.

….

She's at home later that day, homework piled up on her dining table like usual, and she can't help but feel a little giddy. The second lunch date with Olivia had gone so well, she nearly burst into tears when the older woman got a call saying she was needed back at the station.

Their flirting had gone up a notch after Olivia's comment about her shirt, and Amanda bites her lip as she remembers the older woman leaning forward, thumb reaching out to swipe at some salad dressing that had taken home on the younger woman's bottom lip. The touch had been quick, as if Olivia realized what she was doing and pulled away, but as she did, she smiled and looked down at her own plate of food.

And then when they both stood as Olivia got up to leave, once again throwing enough onto the table to pay for both of their meals, Amanda stepped closer to her date for the afternoon and smiled shyly.

" _I hope it's not another two weeks before I can see you again."_ She'd said, a blonde eyebrow arching slightly.

" _How about.. after this case is over, we have a nice dinner..?"_ The brunette had suggested, and Amanda nearly jumped out of her shoes.

" _I'd like that."_

" _I'll give you a call, Amanda Rollins."_

The blonde let's out a dreamy sigh, elbow resting against her open textbook. She'd give anything to text Olivia at the moment, but she also wanted to regard the older woman's words, and wait for a call. The last thing she wants is to become a bothersome college student to the Sergeant.

But then she remembered that Olivia had welcomed the last time Amanda had texted, and that though swayed her.

She grabs her phone and unlocks it, going straight to the thread of texts between she and Olivia, and she taps on the message bubble.

 _ **I was thinking maybe, instead of the usual diner, we aim for something a little more fancy. What do you think, Sergeant?**_

She debates if whether or not the last word is needed, but she quickly brushes the thought away and hits send.

as suspected, Olivia is responding within seconds. That's something Amanda could definitely get used to. She bites her lip as she watches the little animated bubble and dots move, and the. sits up straighter in her seat as a grey box appears.

 _ **I think yes. After this case I'll need a nice meal and wine. Did you have any suggestions?**_

Amanda smiles and quickly types up a reply.

 _ **I have a few places that could work.. How do you feel about Italian?**_

This time, Olivia's reply is slower, and Amanda worries her bottom lip as she waits. It's been years since she's acted like a lovesick teenager. The last time was with Sean Derrin and the had been a senior in University while she was just a sophomore. But this time is different. _Much_ different. This time, it's not a guy who's a few years older, no, Olivia is a woman.. A mature, older woman and somehow, this feels just a little more real than Sean Derrin.

Her phone pings and she snaps out of her stream of thought.

 _ **Love it. You name the place and I'll let you know as soon as I crack this case. Then it's a date.**_

 _Date._

Oh, how Amanda adores that word.

 _ **You got it, Sergeant.**_

A reply is quick.

 _ **You can call me Olivia, you know.**_ Followed by a wink emoji, causing Amanda to let out a short laugh.

 _ **Sergeant sounds good on you though.. I like a woman in power.**_

Maybe it's _too_ flirty. But Amanda's feeling bold. She's not been blind to the subtle, and sometimes unsubtle, flirting from Olivia, so she decides that she'll allow herself to indulge just a little, too.

 _ **That so?**_

Is all she receives in return, and she deflates just a bit. Maybe it _was_ too flirty. Maybe she's reading everything completely wrong. Maybe they're just supposed to be frie-

Another ping.

 _ **Tell you what. You wear that color again to dinner, and I'll let you call me what you want.**_

And then Amanda's previous thoughts are flushed away. An enticing offer. She bites her lip, and in a split second, she's up and out of her chair at the dinner table and padding swiftly into her bedroom.

She sets her phone down onto her dresser and sifts through her top drawer until she finds what she's looking for.

A low cut red satin cami, trimmed with cream colored lace. It's one of her more sexy sleep shirts.

She quickly sheds her t-shirt and bra, then slips the silky material over her head and adjusts it. Then, she opens the messages with Olivia, clicks the camera icon, and snaps a photo of her attire. It's not _too_ racy, but it insinuates enough to hopefully draw Olivia in.

 _ **How about I wear that color now?**_

She hits send and waits.

But a reply doesn't come. Not after five minutes, nor ten, nor twenty. Maybe Olivia got busy and had to put her phone away.. It's safe to assume, since the older woman's line of work is extremely attention demanding.

She writes the lack of response off as bad timing and tosses her phone onto the bed before flopping down next to it.

Amanda lets out a deep sigh and a feeling of regret washes over her. Maybe it _was_ too soon to assume that Olivia wanted her too.

….

A week.

Olivia hasn't texted back or called or even emailed. They haven't gone on their dinner date and they've had absolutely _no. Contact. At all._

Amanda feels silly every time she shoots the older woman a text, knowing very well that she's not going to get an actual response.

She's been looking for a reason to show up to the Sergeant's office but so far, nothing's come up.

She takes a large bite out of her chicken wrap, eating hurriedly as she makes her way to her last class of the day.

 _Of course,_ she thinks, _Olivia isn't- wasn't interested in a college student._ She feels stupid for going as far as she did, and often finds herself wanting to just apologize to Olivia for being so.. straightforward. She'd basically thrown herself at the brunette.

She throws her trash away outside the lecture hall and makes her way to her seat, and as she approaches her desk, she sees it. The excuse for her to show up to Olivia's office.

….

The next day, she feels a bout of nervousness rush through her. Showing up seemed like a good idea at the time she thought it, but now as she's walking out of the elevator to the 16th Precinct, it seems like a not so great idea.

There's bustling people everywhere, crying women, uniformed officers, handcuffed men.. It's an intimidating environment.

"... _Amanda?"_ She hears behind her, and a worried Olivia is walking briskly towards her. As mad at Sergeant Benson Amanda wants to be, she can't seem to find the strength for it. Not when the woman looks how she does. Short hair in a ponytail, deep blue blouse tucked into her skin tight slacks, heeled boots adding a few inches to her height.

"Olivia," Amanda clears her throat, her fingers tighten around the folded up piece of paper and she attempts a stern look. "Must've been a rough case.." She sasses, a blonde brow arching.

The taller woman worries her bottom lip and shakes her head. "Come into my office, Amanda," She says lowly, voice dripping with honey and sting.

They make their way quickly into Olivia's office and the brunette nudges Amanda towards a chair as she closes the door and blinds. "What are you doing here? Did something happen to you?"

"No.. I uh.. Here." She unfolds the stapled stack of paper and hands it to Olivia. "My best grade in that class." She says quietly, eyes cast down to the floor.

Sergeant Benson takes the report and skims through it, a smile subconsciously slipping across her lips. "This is really good." She murmurs. "I'm glad you did so well." She looks up and they lock eyes, and Amanda can see the other woman's resolve crumble slightly. "Amanda..-"

"I just wanna know what I did wrong.." The blonde cute in, pushing her hands deep into her back pockets. "Was it the photo?"

Olivia sighs and sets the paper down on her desk, leaning against it as if she doesn't have the strength to stand on her own two feet. "It's.. Sort of. I was okay with the flirting and sweet talk but when you sent that photo.. It just made it real and I started to see the consequences of what would happen had I continued with you."

" _Consequences?_ Am I missing something?" Amanda asks incredulously, stepping closer to the other woman and furrowing her brows.

"Do you know what people.. what my _colleagues_ would think if they found out that I was involved with a woman in _college?"_ Olivia reasons, eyes pleading for the younger woman to understand.

"Graduate school.." Amanda corrects, as if it would change anything.

"Right. I put people away for things like this.." Olivia shakes her head disapprovingly.

"Wait a minute.. So you think that being with me would be a _crime?"_

"No, I'm saying we put people away for taking advantage of.. of others."

Amanda nods, unknowing of what to say. She knows what Olivia is trying to say. She understands the emotional toll something like that can take on someone, how heavy the guilt can be if someone were to take advantage of a person half their age. "So I wasn't imagining it then?" She asks softly, stepping closer to Olivia. "The attraction… Connection.. It wasn't all being made up in my mind?"

Olivia shakes her head and rubs a knuckle over her brow. "I can't lie and say that you were. I felt it too. And it just.. It became too real. I had to back off."

"So you _don't_ want me?" Amanda asks, a small smile spreading across her plump lips.

"Oh, I do.. God, I do." Amanda could hear the desperation in the brunette's voice. "But you.. you _have_ to see why this.. can't happen.." Her brown eyes are wide, shining with emotion.

"Why it _can't?_ Or why you're too scared to _try..?"_ Amanda asks boldly, stepping closer once more. Their chests are nearly touching now and Olivia's breath hitches in her throat. Amanda feels her pulse pick up, knowing that she's treading dangerous water, but she can't help but keep going.

"Amanda.."

"Olivia, you make me feel things nobody ever has. That's gotta mean something." She breathes, fingers coming out to rub gently over the older woman's soft cheek. "Doesn't it?"

"Of course it does, but we're so-" Olivia's words cut briefly, and Amanda can see how she's affecting the other woman as her fingers brush softly, slowly over a plump bottom lip. "So far apart in age.."

"Does it really bother you?" Amanda whispers, leaning in slowly, tongue dipping out to wet her dry lips, brushing Olivia's in the process. "Because you _feel_ a little bothered.. A little _hot_ too." She murmurs, seeing brown eyes slip closed. She kisses one side of Olivia's mouth, then the other, hands cupping both cheeks. She feels a hand slip around her waist, holding her in place and she takes it as an OK to continue.

"Besides," She whispers, laying a soft kiss against Olivia's quivering lips, "Who said anyone needs to know?"

And then Sergeant Benson snaps.

In mere seconds, Amanda is spun around and lifted onto the cluttered desk, pens and files and Olivia's name plate all being knocked onto the floor in their haste. Lips press sloppily together, tongues licking at each other and teeth gnashing at lips.

Amanda parts her legs and brings both hands down roughly against Olivia's ass, effectively pulling her closer as their kiss deepens.

It's completely different from any other kiss by any other person. Although it's sloppy, it's hot and passionate and it brings fireworks alive in her stomach and head and _god.. between her legs._

And just as she's about to move her hands around to cup Olivia's firm, large breasts, she feels a rush of cold air against her body, the heat of the other woman no longer pressed so intimately against her. "What..?"

"You need to go."

"Olivia-"

"We can't do this _here_ , you can't be here." Her voice is shaky and her chest is heaving and her cheeks are flushed with arousal. Her body is expressing the exact opposite as her words. "I'll call you.. okay? When I'm done here tonight. I'll call you and we can talk. But you gotta leave right now before one of my detectives comes in."

"Okay." She relents, slipping off the desk and pushing past Olivia. She ignores the quiet call of her name as she opens the door and walks quickly out of the 16th precinct.

She doesn't know if showing up helped or made things worse.

….

After picking up the fallen items from the floor and placing them back in their designated spots, Olivia walks around the desk and drops down into her chair, elbows landing on the table and fingers combing through her hair, effectively messing her perfectly neat ponytail up. The tangle of webs she and Amanda are in seem to be getting more intricate and complex. Throughout the week she'd avoided the blonde, Olivia couldn't keep her mind from drifting to her. She radiates warmth and light and the older woman can't help but crave that.

She rubs her tired eyes and looks at the top of her desk, seeing the report laying wrinkled atop some files. Thoughts of how they met flood her brain and she smiles. Such a beautiful woman. That was her first thought upon seeing Amanda Rollins for the first time.

It's not that she doesn't want to be with Amanda… Not that at all. She wants to beyond what words can describe. But she can't stop the thoughts of the repercussions of what will happen if any of her colleagues and bosses will think or say if they find out. She doesn't think she'll lose her job but her image in the eyes of NYPD will be different.. Tarnished even. And that thought makes her sick. What also makes her sick is the thought of not trying with Amanda. Not seeing where they could get if they started to _really_ date.

The way Amanda kissed her just twenty minutes before was a strong indication of how they would be. Intense, fiery, passionate. It didn't take much to get Olivia to cave. A few sweet words, lack of personal space, and those damn lips drew her in effortlessly.

 _Who said anyone needs to know?_

It flits through her head, the small devil on her shoulder whispers in her ear, telling her that nobody has to find out. Not yet at least.

Somehow, no matter what she'll choose, she knows that _something_ bad could come of it.

….

"Go ahead and head out, Fin. I'm going too." Olivia tells her senior detective later that night. Her purse is slung over her shoulder, jacket hanging over her right arm and she's leaning against the frame of her door.

"You alright, Liv?" He asks, ignoring her soft demand. "You looked rough earlier."

"Stop, you're making me blush." She cracks dryly, turning to close and lock her office door for the night.

"You know what I mean…." He smiles, eyebrow arched. "Does it have anything to do with the cute blonde who stormed out of your office earlier today?" He prods, standing up and grabbing his coat, following Olivia as she growls and starts off toward the elevators. "Liv, I'm not judgin'-"

"Good because there's nothing _to_ judge. Now drop it." She snaps, turning around to shoot a warning look at her detective.

"Look, I don't know what's going on-"

"You don't need to."

"-But I _do_ know that I haven't seen you like this in a few years. I'm just lookin' out for ya." He finishes without skipping a beat, ignoring her interruption.

"Seen me like _what?"_ She hisses, stepping closer to the taller man. He's not intimidated by her in the least, having known each other for years has taken away any kind of threatening air between them, and she knows this.

"Lovesick."

Her jaw locks. Eyes harden. "It's not love." She mutters, turning back in the direction of the elevators.

She huffs when she hears his amused reply, "It could be though, right?"

"Fin." She warns again, growing tired of his prodding. "I appreciate your _concern,_ but it's really none of your business." She sighs, not turning around, knowing he's following her. "She wants.. Wants something with me but I told her that we can't. End of story."

"Nah, I don't think it's the end." He leans up against the elevator wall, and before Olivia can push the ground level button, he hits the top floor button to prolong their ride.

" _Fin,_ are you fuc-"

"I saw the way you looked at her when she showed up today and I saw the look on her face when she left. I don't know what's goin' on in that pretty head of yours but I know that it's not good." He tells her boldly, voice soft and caring. "Just tell me why you _think_ it can't happen."

She let's her purse drop to the floor and she leans back against the wall, eyes watching as the floor numbers go up. "She's twenty-six." She murmurs, gaze never breaking from the small screen.

"And?"

" _And?"_

"And why is that a problem?" His eyes show no trace of sarcasm, only genuine curiosity. "She's an adult, capable of making her own decisions."

"It's a problem because I'm _eighteen_ years older than her. She's in grad school and I'm on my twenty-first year as a cop. It's a problem because I know I'll be judged and looked down upon for being involved with someone as young as she is.. Everyone'll think-"

"Screw what everyone thinks." He cuts in, stepping closer to her. Her eyes are wide and on the verge of watery. "Would being with.. Whatever her name is… affect your work in _any_ way? Would it cloud your judgment as a Sergeant and a woman of the NYPD?"

"Of course not, but-"

"Then you have absolutely _no_ reason to care or worry about what others will think. Ain't nobody got the right to judge you, Liv. Don't let someone else's stupid _opinion_ control _your_ happiness."

And before she has the time to reply, the elevator dings and the doors slide open, and Fin steps out of the elevator. "Fin, this is the top floor.."

"I know. Got a cute redhead waitin' for me to pick her up. Works in comp crimes." He smirks. Before the doors close, he points at Olivia, voice firm when he says, "It's _your_ life, Liv. Not anyone else's. Do what you gotta do to live it right."

….

When her head hits the pillow nearly forty-five minutes later, she feels the onslaught of exhaustion. Never has she considered taking a day off to relax but that thought is at the forefront of her mind, and the more she thinks about it, the sweeter it sounds.

Her eyes are slipping closed and she's toeing the line of sleep, and then it hits her. She promised she'd call Amanda. She sighs and turns on her side toward her nightstand and flicks on the lamplight, grabbing her phone with a lazy hand.

She finds the younger woman's contact and before she can talk herself out of it, hits the call button and presses the cold device to her ear.

After four rings, Amanda picks up.

" _I was starting to think you weren't going to call.."_ There's humor in her voice but also a trace of seriousness, and Olivia feels guilty.

"I was.. I just got home about fifteen minutes ago. I'm in bed now." She doesn't know why she added that last part, and she bites her lip to keep herself from saying anything else stupid.

" _I'm sorry I stormed out today."_

"I'm sorry I ignored you all week."

It's quiet before they both let out a small laugh, and immediately, the air is lighter between them. _It's your life. Your happiness._ _She_ _makes you happy._

" _I guess we both were a little.. Childish_." Amanda admits, and Olivia can picture that cute blush on her milky cheeks.

"At least you had a valid reason. I shouldn't have done that to you." Olivia's voice softens. "Will you forgive me?" She rolls over onto her back and looks up at the ceiling as she waits for a reply.

" _Of course I forgive you, Olivia.. I understand why you felt like you had to do that_." And there it is. The adult in Amanda that Olivia failed to see this whole time. The _grown woman._

"My detective saw you leave.. And he confronted me about it." Olivia starts, a small smile on her lips. She can hear rustling on the other end and she assumes Amanda is in bed too. "He said that whatever anyone else thinks or says doesn't matter. Just because you're _much_ younger than me, doesn't mean you still can't make your own decisions."

" _Sounds to me like he deserves a promotion_."

That draws a laugh from Olivia, a real one, and she relaxes into her pillow even more. She feels a lightness, a weight off her shoulders, and all she can think about is the next time she'll be able to see the beautiful blonde. "I was thinking about.. Maybe taking tomorrow off." She says softly into the phone.

" _You need it. You seemed stressed_." There's a pause before she continues shyly, " _In your office earlier.. That was.._ "

"Unexpected?"

" _No.. no I wanted to do that for a while_." She says boldly, " _Can I be honest_?"

"Of course."

Olivia hears a soft sigh on the other side and she smiles as Amanda talks. " _At the seminar, when I told you that I got distracted.. It was because of you."_

Olivia's eyebrows shoot up but she doesn't say anything, instead letting the younger woman continue.

" _I thought you were.. Stunning. It was hard to focus on anything but you."_

"I was talking though, how did the words just fly right past you?"

" _I was focused on your lips but not your words."_ Amanda chuckles, and Olivia can hear the blush in the other woman's voice. She bites her bottom lip and pulls her covers up to her chest.

"Well.. I have to admit, I've been thinking about you nonstop." She can feel the aura shift from light to something more intense, and she doesn't know if she should stop it or let it happen. "Especially since that whole.. Thing.. In my office."

" _Yeah?"_ Amanda breathes, voice light. " _I've been thinking about the next time I'll be able to kiss you again.. Touch you.."_ She's getting bold, and it shocks Olivia. " _I_ _really_ _want to touch you."_

 _I really want you to touch me._

"Amanda…"

" _Can I come over?"_ It comes out quickly and both women go silent. " _I-I mean.. We just need to talk some more and maybe it would be better in person.."_ She reasons, and it draws another laugh from Olivia.

"Just talk, huh?" She teases, "You know what time it is, right?" She asks, head turning to look at her alarm clock, which is flashing red digits. 11:49 PM.

" _It's late.. You're right."_ The dejection in Amanda's voice doesn't go unnoticed by Olivia, and the older woman throws her a bone.

"But how about that date tomorrow night? We can talk.. Have some Italian.. Wine.. Dessert.." Her voice is melodic and drifts off after every word, as if trying to entice the other woman into agreeing.

" _That sounds nice. I'd love to."_ Amanda perks up and it brings another smile to Olivia's lips.

"So it's a date. I'll pick you up at seven and we can go to a little place near my neighborhood." She pauses. "Wear red."

" _You got it Sergeant."_

"You don't have to call me that, you know.. You can call me Liv like everyone else."

" _I know I don't. But.. I guess I have a thing for a woman in charge."_

… _._

"This place is really nice. S'got a.. Mom and pop kinda feel to it." Amanda comments, sipping her wine. She tries desperately not to just blatantly stare at Olivia, but the older woman is making it hard. The way she looks, the way she smells.. Everything. She's a slim black off the shoulder dress, and it hugs every curve the woman owns. Her short brown hair is curled softly, falling gracefully around her tan cheeks, stopping just short of her shoulders. She looks absolutely stunning.

And, as Amanda promised, she's wearing a red, loose fitted halter dress that stops just above her knees. It's one of her favorites.

"I love this place. I found it a few years back when I went for a walk. It's one of my favorites." The older woman replies, resting her elbows against the table. "I'm really glad we could go out tonight." She murmurs softly, a smile crossing her lips.

"Me too." Amanda blushes, biting back a smile. She lets her eyes drift to Olivia's wine stained lips and she can't help but think about how she wants to taste them again. Slowly, deliberately, unhurried, unlike how it had been in Olivia's office just the day before. "I'm glad your detective cornered you."

"Trapped me in an elevator actually." The brunette smiles, eyes twinkling, and it pulls a laugh from Amanda's throat.

They're quiet for a few moments, and then Olivia speaks again, voice soft and eyes cast down to hide the obvious nervousness and worry. "I know that we talked about this and.. And I really want to try with you, see where this is going to go, but.. I just can't help but feel scared." The way her tone sounds sends alerts through Amanda. She can tell that Olivia is someone who rarely admits these kinds of things. This is new.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better," She attempts humor, hoping it'll land with her date, "The other kids in my class will be _so_ jealous when they find out that I have a hot cop and they don't." She smiles when Olivia let's out an exasperated chuckle. Before the other woman can say anything, she continues. "I know this may be new.. And scary, but your detective is right, Olivia.. You can't let the opinion of others get in the way of your own happiness." She sees the other woman bite her lip, and she chances talking some more. "And, think about how _good_ it'll be between us. _For_ us. Everyone deserves a little lovin'." She throws in with a southern twang.

"You're certainly correct, Amanda Rollins. How are you so wise beyond your years?" She teases good naturedly, smiling and reaching forward to grasp her date's hand. Soft fingers entwine and they relish in the contact. Electricity dances around them and they feel like they're the only two in the world.

"Us southern women know a thing or two about a thing or two.." She purrs, squeezing Olivia's fingers. "Stick with me and you'll find that out."

Olivia's eyes darken and she bites her lip. Before she can reply though, their moment is interrupted abruptly.

"Detective Benson…"

Amanda tightens her grip on Olivia's fingers in attempt to comfort her, but the other woman pulls away, dropping both hands onto her lap and her back straightens. The blonde can physically see the Sergeant armor being built around Olivia, and it's fascinating, albeit a little bit intimidating.

"Detective Lyons. Nice to see you." She nods curtly, eyes cold. She passes a brief smile to the man's friend but continues quickly. "And it's Sergeant now."

"Yeah? For how long?"

Her smile is cold as she replies, head tilting coquettishly, "Almost five years now, give or take." She takes a deep breath and purses her lips. "Is there something I can help you with?"

He puts his hands up, a boyish grin covering his face, and Amanda concedes that maybe, if it weren't for the arrogant attitude, he'd actually be kind of attractive. "Just saw you on our way out, wanted to introduce you to my partner. Ted Rowlan."

"Nice to meet you Detective Rowlan."

"Who's your friend?" Detective Lyons asks, eyes grazing over Amanda. The blonde feels a bout of unease wash over her, and is about to say something, but Ted cuts in, a knowing smirk on his face.

"I think they're on a _date_."

Olivia narrows her eyes and stiffens even more, "You should be a detective." She bites, voice calm with a hint of threat lacing it.

" _Now_ I see why you turned me down all those years ago. You like the ladies." He smirks, a teasing look in his green eyes, "The young ones."

At that, Amanda looks to Olivia, who is fuming, and she wants to jump in. _God,_ she wants to save Olivia from the humiliation that this man is so obviously causing her. She clears her throat and it draws the attention of all three people. "Detective Lyons.. Is it?" When he nods, she smiles sweetly, "Now that I hear your name I actually remember you. _Sergeant_ Benson and I were talking about you the other day. She told me that you'd asked her out, but she had said no.. And when I asked why, she said that it was just.." She holds up her pointer finger and thumb, only an inch or two apart, and smiles, " _Little_ things about you that didn't really do it for her."

Ted snickers and shakes his head. Detective Lyons growls and steps closer, when Olivia cut in, cheeks flushed with anger and something Amanda can't put her finger on. "Detective Lyons, need I remind you that your captain and I are close friends and all it would take is one phone call before your ass is sitting in his office?" She threatens, not thinking about if there was an actual valid reason to _tattle_ on him.

"Yeah, what for?"

She doesn't hesitate. "Lewd comments about my dating life.. Almost bordering verbal sexual harassment, I'd say.." It's not true, but she wants him gone. They both do.

His eyes widen and he let's out a nervous chuckle. "Nice seein' ya Benson."

"Have a nice night." Her voice is completely void of any emotion and Amanda can tell that she's near tears. Can see the clenching and unclenching of her jaw, the subtle trembling of her chin. It's a heartbreaking sight.

When he's finally gone, along with his friend, Olivia blows out an unsteady breath of air through pursed lips and grabs her half full wine glass. She downs it then stands up, a tight smile on her lips. Amanda's lips part as if she's going to say something, but Olivia beats her to it. "I'm going to the restroom. I'll be right back."

The blonde gives her date a minute after she sees her enter the restroom, then stands up and makes her way there, opening the door and pushing it shut, then locking it. It's a multiple stall bathroom and she knows that someone else may need to use the restroom, but she doesn't want to chance being interrupted while she talks to Olivia.

"Liv.." She pushes out, using the nickname for the first time. She smiles, loving the sound of it.

She hears a flush and then the farthest stall opens, a composed, and devastatingly sexy Olivia Benson making her way out. "I told you I'd be right back," She says quietly, brushing past her to the sinks. She washes her hands, ignoring as Amanda comes up behind her. The blonde feels her date's body stiffen when she places a hand on her back and she sighs.

"What they said-"

"We don't need to talk about it, Amanda."

"We do. You're clearly upset and I don't like seeing you like this." She murmurs softly, caressing the lower part of Olivia's back.

"Yeah, well get used to it, because it's going to happen more often if we continue this." She bites bitterly, turning the tap off and shaking her hands free of excess water. She moves away from Amanda, to the paper towels and grabs a few, drying her hands in silence.

"That doesn't mean it has to make you like this _every_ time." She reasons, taking the wet paper towel from the brunette and throwing it away. She grabs both of Olivia's hands and nudges her back against the wall by the entrance. "Look at me," She urges, releasing Olivia's fingers and cupping flushed cheeks. There's still signs of anger and embarrassment. "What they said doesn't matter. He was an asshole and so was his partner." She says firmly.

Olivia tries to move her face away but Amanda holds onto her tighter. " _They,"_ She starts, planting a firm kiss on the other woman's red cheek, " _do,"_ another kiss on the opposite cheek, " _not,"_ Another on her nose, " _Matter."_ She lingers for a second, lips hovering over the other woman's, and she can feel Olivia's breath puffing out onto her own.

"Just let it _go."_

And then she presses her lips to Olivia's firmly, demandingly, completely different from the first time, and it's _so_ much better. The brunette reaches up to thread her fingers through straight blonde hair, fusing her lips degrees deeper against Amanda's and they simultaneously let out a soft moan; only then, do tongues come out to play.

Amanda had the advantage, pressing Olivia into the wall, her body moulding to the other woman's wantonly. Olivia's tongue brushes the roof of her mouth, and she bites back a groan, instead letting her hands slip from warm cheeks, to the sides of Olivia's neck. She can feel the heat and rapid pulse against her palms, and it turns her on more. She let's her fingers slide from neck to collarbone, skimming the sides of voluptuous breasts before settling against the taller woman's heaving ribcage.

They pull away for air, and she takes in the sight of Olivia. Dark eyes wide with arousal, lip parted and swollen from their kisses, breasts heaving with the lack of breath, and she can't bite back a smile.

"What?" Olivia breathes, eyes dipping to the other woman's lips.

"That was some kiss."

The brunette blushes, smiling. "Yeah.. Something about a restaurant bathroom just gets me going." She teases, letting her own hands come to rest on Amanda's hips.

Amanda laughs, resting her forehead on Olivia's bare shoulder, and she breathes the older woman's scent in. A sweet mix of vanilla and flowers and something so delicious that it makes her want to taste every part of this woman's body. She pulls away after placing a few kisses on Olivia's collarbone, letting out a deep breath. "What do you say we go back out there and get some dessert to share."

"We haven't even had dinner."

"You want dinner?"

Olivia smiles. "No."

" _Then.."_

The older woman chuckles, pushing the blonde back and unlocking the bathroom door. "Let's get dessert and then go for a walk."

Amanda smiles, taking her date's hand and lacing their fingers together. "Sounds lovely."

….

They've been walking for about fifteen minutes, and Amanda can tell that they're in a nicer part of Manhattan, activity on the streets is low, save for a few couples and groups of people walking in and out of bars.

Their fingers are intertwined with each other and, heels clicking as they walk in silence, creating an unsteady melody.

They'd split a slice of chocolate cake with salted caramel icing, occasionally teasing one another with their bites. The rest of the date had gone smoothly, they'd talked about many things, from family, to past date fails, to pets. The air around them had lightened significantly, although still weighing down on Olivia a little heavier, due to their interruption.

Now, as they walk, everything feels light.

"Where are we going?" Amanda finally asks, sidling up closer to Olivia. She shivers slightly as the night grows chillier.

"You cold?" The brunette asks, not bothering to wait for an answer as she shucks off her wrap and slides it around her date's bare shoulders. "And we're about two blocks from my place.. If you wanna come up for some coffee." She offers shyly, eyes drifting to the pavement.

"Yeah, that's fine. Just let me know when you're tired of me though." She jokes, hoping to ease the other woman's nerves.

"Oh, I'm far from tired of you, Miss Rollins." She hums, feeling the younger woman shiver next to her. Somehow, she doesn't think it's from the cold weather.

"That's good, because I want more of you." Amanda boldly states, arm slipping around Olivia's waist. Her hand drifts lower, stopping at the rise of Olivia's ass for emphasis.

"Subtle."

"It's my specialty." The blonde smirks, giving the older woman's backside a firm squeeze.

Olivia points to her building and they quickly cross the street, eager to be out of the chilly fall air. They smile politely at Olivia's doorman and make their way through the lobby and to the elevators. Once on, Olivia checks her watch, seeing that it's only 9:30. "It's not terribly late. I hope I'm not keeping you though. Do you have class tomorrow?" She asks, knowing that the next day is saturday, but unsure if the younger woman had enrolled in any classes for that day.

"Luckily not this week. I have a mandatory Statistics class every wednesday and every other saturday." She smiles, letting Olivia pull her off the elevator and onto her floor.

"I remember my college days," Olivia says wistfully. "But personally I liked the academy more. I was into physical learning mostly back then. I was terrible when it came to studying for things like finals. I'm a hands on kind of woman." She sends her date a knowing smirk, stopping in front of her door and fishing her keys out of her purse.

"Good way to learn," Amanda retorts, laughter bubbling up from her belly. When they walk into Olivia's apartment, the older woman's scent floods over her, and it's intoxicating. "You have a beautiful home." She manages, smiling as Olivia takes the wrap from her shoulders and hangs it on a hook by the front door.

"Thank you. I haven't lived here for long." She looks around, seeing that there's photos on the walls, on surfaces, and it looks like a _home._ Lived in. "Not what you'd expect a cop to live in, huh?" She asks, leading the blonde to the living room.

"Not necessarily.. I just thought it'd look.. I don't know. I'm making no sense." She chuckles nervously, eyes drifting to her entwined fingers.

"No, I know what you mean. I'm not here all that often, so most people expect the bare minimum. But since I became boss, I've been making myself take days off here and there. Let my detectives do all the work." She smiles, brown eyes shining.

They both take a seat on the couch, facing each other, knees touching, and suddenly it feels slightly awkward. She finally lets it sink that she's in Olivia's apartment, sitting so close, making _small talk._ They've been talking for a month now. Small talk is over and done with.

"I've had such a nice time with you tonight, Liv.." She murmurs, scooting closer. "Yesterday.. when I left your work, I had a bad feeling that I'd ruined everything by showing up.." She admits, letting her fingers rest on the other woman's exposed knee.

Olivia shakes her head, lips poised to tell her that she's wrong, but she continues.

"I just.. The last time I felt like this for someone was… so long ago, and I don't even think it was as strong as this, so I just felt the need to try and _fix_ things with you, and I'd left thinking that 'fixed it' was far from what I did." She takes a deep breath and fixes her eyes on Olivia's shining brown ones. "I know that you're scared, and you have every right to be, but I know what I feel and how you _make_ me feel, and I want you to know that I'm not giving up. If you wanna wait, take things slow, that's fine with me. Dates like tonight can happen more often and we can let this be a slow burn. I just know that you're too good to let go just because some guys don't know how to not run their mouths. Or anyone for that matter."

Olivia is speechless. The woman sitting before her is expressing her feelings, telling her that it's worth it. She feels a wave of happiness and nervousness and excitement wash over her. She shakes her head, eyes shining with mischief, "I'm sorry, but no."

" _No?"_

"No."

Amanda looks confused, but it's quickly replaced with awe as Olivia stands up, kicking her heels off and reaching behind her, and she can hear the sound of a zipper. "I'm not going to make us _take it slow._ If we're in this, _all in,_ then there's no need to go slower than we already have."

Then realization settles around Amanda and she bites her lip, smiling, fingers itching to reach out and touch her new lover.

Before the brunette lets her dress drop, she bites her lip and smiles sheepishly. "Before we go further though.. I want you to know that I have.. um.. scars. And my body isn't as _firm_ as it used to be.. and-"

"God, Olivia," Amanda groans, standing up. There's a smile on her face to show the other woman that she's not really exasperated. "You are literally.. _physically.._ the sexiest woman I've ever met. I don't care about scars and firmness or any of that. I want you. That's all I care about."

"Oh, I see." Olivia sighs, shoulders sagging. "You want _sex."_ She sees the blonde's eyes widen and she can't hold back a laugh.

"You're terrible." She huffs, rolling her eyes.

"Am I?"

"Horrible."

"You're sure?"

And then Olivia's dress is on the floor, pooled around her feet. And whatever comment she had ready, is gone, along with the moisture in her mouth, function in her brain, and air in her lungs.

….

She's panting, hands pinned above her head, writhing against the cool sheets of Olivia's bed. She just wants this for the rest of her life. This and nothing else. The way Olivia is pouring attention onto her breasts and nipples as she fucks the blonde with her fingers is enough to send her into oblivion, but she holds on, not ready to succumb to release yet.

Her legs are spread wide, bent at the knees, one wrapped tightly around Olivia's lace clad hip. She desperately wants to touch Olivia back, rake her fingers down the older woman's back as she takes her, but her wrists are being held together, against the bed, by Olivia's free hand.

She's loving this dominant side.

" _God, Olivia.."_ She breathes, hips rising every so often to meet the long strokes of her lover's two fingers.

"You're holding out on me, Rollins," Olivia purrs hotly against her ear, tongue dipping out to trace a heated lobe. "My hand's getting tired."

"I don't want this to end." The blonde replies, arching her back as Olivia hits a particularly sensitive spot inside her.

"We have all night. Come for me." She demands, biting down on a pink nipple roughly, drawing a gasp and a whimper from the younger woman.

"Yes, Sergeant." She teases, then let's out a small shriek when Olivia begins a vigorous pace, hips grinding down and fingers tightening around pinned wrists. Her back bows off the bed then, and she's coming hard around Olivia's pistoning fingers. This is absolute heaven, she thinks, as stars burst and white noises go off around her, in her, everywhere.

It takes many long moments for her to catch her breath. Olivia Benson just fucked her good. "Wow."

Olivia's throaty chuckle rings out next to her, and she feels herself getting wet again. She turns her head to see the older woman laying sideways next to her, head propped up with her hand, a smug look on her face.

She's still in her bra and panties, and all Amanda can think about is how she wants them off _now._

"You're beautiful when you come." Olivia purrs, licking her bottom lip.

"You're beautiful." Amanda shoots back lazily, sitting up to straddle the older woman. "And you're not naked. That's gotta be fixed."

Olivia lays down flat on her back, and lets Amanda reach below her and unclasp the strapless bra she'd picked to accommodate her dress. It's removed effortlessly and flung across the room, and she watching as Amanda just sits there, wide smile on her face and dark cobalt eyes.

"I never was a bread woman before.. But I sense that that could easily be changed." She purrs, hands sliding over the older woman's rib cage to cup both mounds in her hands. They fill her palms and then some, and her mouth waters.

She kneads them softly before leaning down to take a dark nipple into her mouth, sucking hard, nibbling, tasting.

She feels Olivia's body arch, hears the way she purrs as she licks and sucks at her breast.

"Amanda.." Olivia whispers, voice full of arousal.

"Hm?"

"Fuck me."

The raspiness in the older woman's voice is a little shocking, but all it does is turn the blonde on even more, and she smiles. She moves up to kiss the older woman deeply, tongues tangling as her hands work to rid the brunette of her panties.

With those gone, Amanda starts a wet trail of kisses down her lover's body, lavishing attention to every inch of skin she can reach, leaving love marks around each breast. She takes her time, sucking and licking until she reaches the juncture of Olivia's supple thighs, and she pushes the older woman's knees apart.

She leans forward, blowing a stream of cool breath onto Olivia's overheated sex, causing the brunette's back to arch once again, and a whimper to rip from her throat.

The blonde leans forward and latches her lips around Olivia's throbbing clit, and sucks immediately, pulling a string of moans and curse words from the older woman's mouth. The taste of her lover is indescribable. Exquisite. Savory. Almost too much for words. She lashes her tongue against the bundle of nerves as she pushes two fingers inside of Olivia, starting a steady pace right away.

They'll make slow, passionate love after this. But right now, all they're worried about is making each other come. And it's Olivia's turn.

" _Unhhh."_ The brunette calls out, burying both hands into the soft strands between her legs. She grinds her sex against Amanda's mouth, muttering a tense "harder" into the vibrating air of her bedroom.

Amanda complies, speeding her fingers up and flattening her tongue against her clit, rubbing it roughly over and around.

It only takes a few more seconds before Olivia is sitting up, holding her full weight up with one hand while the other tugs roughly on Amanda's hair. Her thighs clench and she let's her head fall back, neck craning in exhaustion.

"My _God."_ She gasps, feeling her body vibrate with aftershock.

"I think that's my new favorite hobby." Amanda smiles, licking her lips clean.

Olivia laughs breathily, pulling the blonde on top of her. They lay there for a moment, comfortable silence filling the space.

When Olivia catches her breath, she speaks. "We never talked about Ben.." She rasps, voice husky with post orgasmic strain.

"Who?"

"Detective Lyons. We never talked about him.. or his _size._ You've never seen it.. and neither have I for that matter."

Amanda laughs wholeheartedly, burying her face in between Olivia's breast and shoulder. "No.. but his attitude tells me everything." She pauses, turning her body so that her head is resting just under Olivia's breasts. "Big ego," She holds her hands up, a foot and two apart from each other, then she removes several inches, her hands almost touching. " _small-"_

Olivia's fingers slip over the blonde mouth, effectively shutting her up.

"I get your point." She laughs. "Now come here."

Amanda complies and they kiss softly, legs entwining and breasts pressing together. They paint an erotic picture. Flushed skin and tangled hair.

Olivia turns them over, settling back between Amanda's legs, and after she places soft, wet kisses against the blonde's lips, she looks at her lover.

Amanda is entranced. Olivia's brown orbs are scintillating in the soft lighting of her bedroom. And she wonders if she'll ever know how to function correctly when the brunette looks at her like that. She figures, if not, that won't be the worst thing in the world.

 _ **End**_ **.**


End file.
